Lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer
by PandorasHollow
Summary: JJ Post season 2. How Luke and Lorelai could have made up.RR please Complete
1. The Apology

**Lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer**

Summary: How Luke and Lorelai could have made up  
Spoilers: the first five minutes of _Lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer_ (obviously). I'm ingnoring the rest of the episode (although I loved it) and pretty much ignoring all the other characters.  
Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story

* * *

These days he didn't even need an alarm clock to wake him up. He always wakes up too early. His life became a monotone routine since that night. The night when he had a fight with Lorelai and Jess had left town. Everything became slow and uneventful. Sometimes he felt like trapped in a time wrap. Every day was like the previous one.

He goes to bed only to find himself staring at the ceiling and trying hard not to think about the things that happened two months ago. Mostly he tries not to think about her. Lorelai. But it was never easy to ban any thought of her from his mind. Then when his mind is too tired to focus on anything, he falls asleep. Too soon he's awake and staring at the ceiling again.

Today was no exception.  
Luke turns his head to look at the clock next to his bed. 4.27 am is what it says and he's not surprised at all. Nor is he surprised that he's thinking about her again.  
At first he was so angry at Lorelai but then his anger was replaced by hurt. She hurt him in a way he never believed possible. He felt betrayed. When the whole town was against him and his decision to keep Jess in Stars Hollow, Lorelai was the one to defend him. Luke knew that she didn't really like Jess but nonetheless she tried to help him. He was glad that she was on his side. Now everything has changed. There was no one. He never felt so alone.

Luke climbed out of bed suddenly angry at himself. Angry because he felt so vulnerable and because he was so stubborn and couldn't forgive her. Angry because he wasn't able to tell her that he was sorry too. Angry because he didn't know how to tell her that he was missing her in his life.

"_Since I'm up I could also do something useful" - _he thought to himself and decided to go down to the diner. After a quick shower and dressing in his usual attire he stepped out of his apartment. Although it was still dark in the hallway he noticed the yellow post-it on his door.

Luke took the note off the door and brought it closer to his face to be able to read it.

"_I'm sorry" _were the only words written on the post it. At first he was confused, but as he started to walk down the hallway he found more post-it's on the wall. All of them had the same message written in the same beautiful handwriting. When he entered the diner he found more of those messages. They were everywhere. On tables, chairs, the counter and on the cash register.

Luke walked around smiling and picking up every note he could find. He already knew that there was only one person who could be crazy enough to do something like that. His smile grew even bigger at the thought of Lorelai. As he went behind the counter he noticed a letter on the coffee machine. Luke put down the post-it's he had collected on the counter and opened the envelope. He pulled out the letter and started to read it.

"_Hey,_

_when you read this I'll be long gone..._

- Luke stopped mid-sentence, holding his breath. Gone? Where? Why? He shook his head trying to make the bad answers to his own questions go away. He made himself focus on the letter again.

"..._and be back in my bed. Do you know how early it is?..."_ – Luke laughed out loud, releasing the breath he was holding. Oh, how he missed her strange humor.

"..._I'm sorry. I can't even tell you how sorry I am, nor can all those little post-it's. I want you to know that I miss you and that I want my best Luke back. I know that I've hurt you and I'm so mad at myself because of that. If it's necessary I'll write hundreds of "sorry-post-it's" again. Anything just to have our friendship back. It's my biggest hope that you'll be able to forgive me one day._

_Love, Lorelai_

_p. s. Please don't fire Cesear for giving me the key to the diner. I don't have time to write post-it's for him too."_

Luke shook his head smiling. The anger he had felt earlier in the morning slowly slipped away. Her letter gave him courage to take a good look at his feelings. Luke was glad that he meant something to her, that she was ready to fight for their friendship.

* * *

"_Someone is at the door."_ That was her first thought as she sat up in bed. Lorelai took a look at the clock next to her bed and groaned when she saw that it was only shortly after 5 am. She has only slept for two hours. Slowly she remembered the events of the previous day.

After she had dinner she tried to watch a movie but she couldn't focus on it. All she could think about was Luke and how much she missed him. Especially after the dream she had the previous night. Then she thought about her talk with Rory. Was it possible that she had feelings for Luke? Feelings that went beyond friendship? She knew that if she didn't do anything she might never find out. Lorelai suddenly remembered all the talks, fights and all the special moments she shared with Luke . After she contemplated all those things Lorelai missed Luke even more. She panicked when it hit her that if she continued to avoid him, that one day he'd only be a memory to her. Determined, she got up and started to think of ways to change that scary fact.

Lorelai made up her mind pretty fast. She decided to write him a letter again but she was going to make it different this time. She was also going to ask Cesear for the key to the diner because an important part of her plan was a trip to the diner. Thankfully Cesear gave her the key, but not before she promised him that she won't do anything illegal and that Luke won't fire him. At home she wrote all the post-it's but found it very hard to write the letter.It took many attempts and just before 2 am was she finished with it. Immediately after she finished the letter she left her house and drove to the diner. It didn't take her long to "decorate" it with the post-it's. When that last task was done, Lorelai drove back home hoping that this action will make a change for her and Luke. A positive one.

Now here she was – awake and sitting in her bed. She wondered who it could be at the door – and this early too.

Lorelai climbed out of the bed and went downstairs. When she opened the front door she found no one there. For a moment she stood there wondering if maybe she just imagined the ring of the bell. It wasn't before she started to close the door that she noticed the yellow post-it on it.

"_Your coffee is getting cold." –_ she smiled when she read the note.  
Lorelai excitedly ran upstairs to change clothes. Only a few minutes later was she on her way to Luke's.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Finally

Five minutes later Lorelai stood in front of Luke's diner. She looked through the window and saw that the diner was still dark and empty. No Luke in sight. She tried the door and found it open. As she entered the bell above rang and Luke emerged from the kitchen. They regarded each other for a moment.

"Hey." – Luke was the first to speak.

"Hey." – She replied and walked over to the counter.

"So...you got my message." – It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes." – Lorelai told him with a smile. She sat down on a stool still looking straight at him. "Yes, I got your message which means that you got mine too."

Luke smiled back at her. "True. I got all 44 of them."

"44? Really? I thought there were more."

"Nope, sorry. If there would have been 50 I'd give you a breakfast for free. But since there are only 44...well, that's only enough for coffee." – Luke joked.

"Ah, damn! Only coffee?" Lorelai asked with a fake disappointment in her voice. "Well, okay. I guess I'll live."

"The way I know you, I'm sure you will." – Luke said dryly. Lorelai smiled at him realizing for the thousandth time how much she has missed their banter, how much she has missed him. Luke put a mug in front of her and purred hot coffee in it.

"I missed you." – Lorelai said looking directly at Luke. He looked as surprised as she felt at the words that escaped her mouth. Luke looked at her for a moment longer before he replied : "I missed you too."

The air around them filled with something that neither wanted explain. Something that neither of them were ready to face. Not yet. Luke quickly changed topics.

"Well, I have two questions for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"First one, could you please define the term "best Luke" to me?"

Lorelai smiled at that. "You see, I sat all alone at home trying to figure out what to write to you.First I wrote best friend. But that didn't feel right. Don't get me wrong – you're a best friend, but one out of three. Rory and Sookie are the other two. If I would have written_ "best friend"_ then it wouldn't have been entirely true. 'Cause there are Rory and Sookie too."

"Yeah, you mentioned that."

"Then I thought of writing _"you're one of my best friends"_ or_ "my best male friend" _but that sounded silly and like I was showing off that I have three best friends. Then I came up with _"best Luke"_. That term describes...." – Lorelai trailed off and a furrow appeared between her brows. "...the idea of _"best Luke"_ sounded better in my head."

"Yeah, most things do." – Luke replied with a smirk and Lorelai just pouted at him. Her pout only made his grin wider.

"Well, that was question number one. The second one, how come that your biggest hope is that I forgive you?"

"Oh, that. Well...it's my biggest hope since Mulder and Scully finally got together."

"Mulder and Scully?" – Luke asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yep, do you know that they needed nine years to become a couple?"

"Nine years."

"Would you please stop repeating everything I say?"

"Sorry, go on." – Luke said as he walked over to a table and started to put down the chairs.

"Thanks." – Lorelai said and turned in her stool to watch him work. "Anyway, Mulder and Scully needed seven years to kiss, a child and nine years to become a couple. I swear it was a roller coaster with those two. Since they are together and everything, my number one hope now is that you will forgive me for being a huge moron." – Lorelai stood up, walked over to a table and started to put down chairs too.

"After this little speech I assume you're a fan."

"I've watched every episode – sometimes only for mock-reasons, 'cause let's be honest – some of the episodes were baaad. Still, I've watched all of them plus the movie."

Luke shook his head in disbelief.

"What?"

"Nothing. I would have never thought of you as an X-Files fan."

"I've never thought of you as a Trekkie, but well..."

"Ah, gee. It was just a shirt."

"Whatever you say Lucas." – Lorelai smirked at him and Luke only rolled his eyes. Suddenly they realized that they were standing close to each other, both holding onto the same chair which was still upon the table. They were staring intensely into each others eyes. Both waiting for the other to drop their gaze down first, but neither did. Then it happened.  
Luke and Lorelai kissed.

Afterwards neither of them remembered how long they stood there smiling and staring at each other or who decided to move first. All they remembered was that they did move and that their lips did meet for the first time.

The kiss was slow and gentle. Luke's right hand was on her waist, pulling her closer to him as the kiss deepened. His left hand lay on top of her right one which was still holding the chair  
After it seemed like an eternity to them, she pulled away and opened her eyes. They stared at each other again, both holding their breaths.

"I should go now." – Lorelai mumbled. Luke nodded uncertainly with his head, but before she was able to make a step towards the door he pulled her back into another kiss.

The second kiss was more passionate and demanding then the first one. Lorelai's hands went around his neck and Luke's arms encircled her waist to hold her in a tight embrace.

* * *

TBC


	3. Conversations

**A/N:** 1.) Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm glad that you like the story :)  
2.) Don't own the song _Brighter than sunshine_

**

* * *

**

**2 weeks later**

Lorelai was sitting on the porch of her house. The door to her kitchen was wide open so she could listen to her stereo playing _Aqualung. _

"Hey." – Lorelai looked up surprised. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I knocked on the front door but you obviously didn't hear it."

"No, I didn't. Music." – She said simply nodding with her head in the direction of the opened door.

"Yeah, I figured it out." – Luke replied walking over and sat down in a chair next to her.

"How was your day?"

"Good. It's been good."

"Good." – She told him with a smile. He looked at her for a long moment.

"I'm sure you didn't want to talk about my day when you called at the diner earlier today."

"You're right." – Lorelai took a deep breath. "There are two things I want to talk with you. First thing – the last two weeks."

"Oh, okay." – Luke leaned back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"It's just that we're still acting kinda weird around each other. I mean I walk into the diner, you look nervous, I stutter some crazy things..."– Luke cut her off and said with a smile

"You usually talk about crazy things." – Lorelai just rolled her eyes.

"This is just different then usual."

"I know."

"Even Rory noticed the _"weirdness"_ around us."

"Maybe she only noticed it because she knows what happened."

"Maybe. But still it shouldn't be weird. I don't want anyone to find out what happened."

Luke's only reply was a loud sigh.

"I mean, they probably won't find out, because only the three of us know what happened but still...  
Let's be more careful, please."

"Okay, fine. What's the other thing you wanted to talk with me about?" – Luke asked and leaned in forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"This." – Lorelai said and with that she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

After a little while he pulled away and gave her a smile.

"I like this conversation better."

"Yeah, me too." – Lorelai stood up and pulled him up to his feet and into her arms. Luke's arms immediately went around her waist where he held her firmly.  
"You know this won't go on forever. I mean us hiding our relationship. I just don't feel ready to be questioned by the crazy folks."

"I know and I'm really fine with it." – Luke assured her and then kissed her one more time. When they pulled apart he stated astonished:  
"Wow, we've been together for two weeks and no one noticed it."

"I know. Not even Miss Patty."

They started to walk slowly into the house. They were still in each other's arms, not letting go. Luke placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"We're good." – Lorelai nodded slightly and nuzzled his neck.

"We're fabulous." – She replied with a chuckle. They had entered the kitchen already.

"We should celebrate it."

"Definitely." – Lorelai agreed eagerly as Luke shut the door behind them.

After the door closed behind them only the soft music of _Aqualung _could be heard as it mingled with Lorelai's laughter and hurried footsteps up the stairs to her bedroom.

..._What a feeling in my soul _

_Love burns brighter than sunshine _

_It's brighter than sunshine _

_Let the rain fall, I don't care _

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine _

_Suddenly you're mine..._

* * *

THE END 


End file.
